A Very Hogwarts Yearbook
by AzaIsAlreadyHere
Summary: So Hogwarts has a yearbook club, that our fave wizard headmaster is running. And say some of our favorite characters are in it. What will happen? Join them on their hilarious and epic adventures in their yearbook club!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my fellow HP shippers. Well, I am here to show you...A VERY HOGWARTS YEARBOOK! Warning: OOC characters! This story was written for me and my friends' amusement, in our yearbook club. This is based on ourselves, and please don't flame! It's also very short, but I ask you, would YOU really try writing 2000-3000 word chapters in YOUR yearbook club? Well, honestly, I would. I'm actually appalled at how short this is. But I didn't have time, and this is the fruit of my labor. None of this ACTUALLY happened, so don't go thinking we're all weirdos. This is only our editor team too. So, again, please, please don't flame, as this was only for fun, and hope you all like it!**

* * *

><p><span>A Very Hogwarts Yearbook<span>

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Dumbledore, can we please just stop?"

Dumbledore furrowed his eyebrows. "So you mean that you don't like working?"

Hermione made a 'duh' face. "No, we just freaking LOVE sitting at these computers thinking of ideas that we probably aren't even going to use! What's the point of work if it's worthless!"

He winced. "You didn't have to be mean…"

As Hermione was about to respond with a most likely awesome comeback that would leave everyone speechless, Draco jumped through the window. "I'M BACK!"

Hermione and everyone gasped in horror, and screamed, "OH MY GOD! GET THE HECK AWAY YOU HORRIBLE PERSON!"

A teardrop rolled down his face. "I'm clearly not wanted here…"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Well, Hermione wants you."

He shrugged. "Well,she doesn't count."

Hermione gasped. "Rude!"

He winked at her. "Thanks. I try."

She rolled her eyes. "Obviously. You idiot."

He started sobbing. "Whyyyy! I love you!"

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Well, that was certainly unexpected."

"No freaking shiz," Ron replied.

Everyone stared at him and the redhead shrugged. "What?"

Hermione shook her head. "Never mind."

Dumbledore looked at the blonde Slytherin with interest. "I thought you quit!"

Draco was about to respond, but Neville suddenly came in with, "I'm hungry."

Ron started punching him while whining, "That's MY line!"

Neville burst out in tears. "Why do you all HATE me!"

Hermione shrugged. "We don't hate you. We just like beating you up."

He fell to the ground. "SAME THING!"

Hermione started glaring at him. "IS NOT!"

Draco suddenly started throwing confetti in the air and skipped around the room. The yearbook editors stared at him incredulously, and he started singing what sounded a lot like a mixture of Hannah Montana, The Jonas Brothers, and Justin Bieber. The yearbook team fell to the ground and hid under tables, covering their ears, with Hermione screaming maniacally, "Duck and cover! DUCK AND COVER!"

Luna walked in then, and immediately fell to the ground, ears bleeding. "NO!" Hermione screamed, "THE ONE TIME SHE COMES TO A MEETING ON TIME AND YOU MAKE HER PASS OUT!"

Draco stopped and hung his head. The editors ran to Luna and tried to wake her up. Hermione ran up to Draco, and was about to kick him, but stopped. "Are-are you... Crying?"

Sure enough, when the teen lifted his head, there were tears running down his cheeks. All the editors stared at him in shock. He spoke up. "I'm sorry..."

Hermione's eyes widened. "_What_?"

"_I'M SORRY_!" Draco wailed, as tears started running down his cheeks again.

Harry blinked. "Well, this is probably the most interesting meeting we've had since Voldemort came and-" The Boy-Who-Lived stopped himself, and the whole team shuddered, recalling the horrible incident.

Dumbledore suddenly came up with a camera, and started snapping pictures of Hermione sitting next to Draco. She started blushing and ran out of the room. Draco blinked, and wiped the tears off his face. He stood up, and walked out after Hermione, as if nothing had happened, and it was perfectly natural for him to walk after the girl whom he'd tormented for years on end.

"Yet again, most interesting meeting _ever_."

* * *

><p><strong>Well? How was it? By the way, h<strong>**ere's the character key (in order of appearance):**

**Hermione-Azalea {me!}  
>Dumbledore-Mr. Leo<br>Draco-Dylan  
>Ginny-Naomi<br>Harry-Matthew {FF: Kvothe-Elir}  
><strong>**Ron-Patrick {FF: Vladimir Heap}  
>Neville-Maks {FF: J. Aurelius}<br>Luna-Samiya**

**So, that will give you an idea of how we are in real life. Mind you, Dumbledore, Draco and Ron are off a little, but other than them, that's a pretty accurate description of us! It also is why Hermione is so OOC. Cause she's modeled after me. Ironically, I look a bit like her... Well, at least the hair :P Also, this is a kind of play on A Very Potter Musical, and I plan on having little quotes from it. Giggle. GO STARKIDS! And oh gods I just noticed the irony of what I just said. "kind of play on A Very Potter Musical" GET IT? Cause AVPM is a play? Wow, I feel nerdy right now... But tell me if you noticed any un-HP characters. Kay, thanks for reading, please don't flame, and I might upload one of the other stories I wrote. I'll try and make longer chapters. OH! OH! I might as well say, this will probably be updated weekly, if you all want, since our meetings are weekly. Bye!**

**~Azzie :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**i! It's me again...well, here's chapter 2...Sorry how short it is, I'll try to do better on Tuesday! HERE WE GO!**

* * *

><p>"What the HECK," Hermione said incredulously.<p>

"I've just been scarred for life," Harry said, eyes wide, watching the dancing muffin on the table that had suddenly appeared in the place of Dumbledore.

"This isn't natural," she said, gulping.

He groaned. "I feel like I'm gonna throw up."

Hermione nodded queasily. "Same here."

Suddenly Ron walked in. "Hi everyo- What _is_ that?"

Hermione closed her eyes. "That's what we said."

Ginny entered. "Hey guys what'd I mi- HOLY CRAP!"

Harry sighed wearily. "Oh my poor eyes..."

Ginny looked at the muffin, confused. "Where's Dumbledore?"

Harry and Hermione silently pointed at the muffin, which was _still_ dancing.

She looked at it in horror. "How?"

Hermione shrugged. "He was just telling us about our yearbook theme, and then...poof."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "_Poof_?"

The other girl nodded sagely. "Poof."

All of a sudden, the muffin jumped up and down, as if trying to get their attention. The four kids looked at it, and when the muffin was sure that they were watching, started singing a tune that sounded suspiciously like "We're All In This Together" from High School Musical.

The four dropped to the floor, covering their ears, like in the previous meeting. "Why does everyone feel the need to sing horrible songs in this class!" Harry yelled.

Just then, Neville came in. The rest of the staff started gesturing frantically at the singing and dancing muffin. His eyes lit up, and he began running, with a fist out, as if to punch the muffin into crumbs. The editors waited in anticipation, as Neville reached the muffin and...

...burst into song, "WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER!"

The muffin, seemingly glad to have a partner, bounced next to Neville.

They both started singing, and Luna walked in, and like the last meeting, fell down, ears bleeding. Harry made a pained face and screamed, "DOES THIS HAPPEN EVERY MEETING?"

Hermione replied, "LOOKS LIKE IT!"

Suddenly, the muffin and Neville decided to stop singing, and stood next to the computer for a moment. Silently, Neville took his seat next to Ron, and started fiddling with his wand like nothing had just happened. The muffin turned back into Dumbledore with a '_poof_' sound. The staff stared until the ex-muffin spoke: "So, I was thinking we'd have a muffin theme this year."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it was short, but I didn't have time to really write... But, you can help by reviewing and giving me ideas! I need them... REVIEW!<strong>

**~Azzie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! I'm sorry for leaving for so long DX I failed on my promise... I would have updated sooner, but at the last meeting my friends and I rediscovered Club Penguin. I know, it's a place for nine-year olds, and we're a bunch of 12-13 year olds, but... It was fun DX Anyways, sorry is this chappie isn't as funny/badass as the others. *cries* DON'T KILL ME! Anyway, I'd like to say thanks to JackBunjeeKiki, for giving me a TOTALLY AWESOME review. Okay, thanks a bunch, and ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p>Hermione, Ron, Harry and Luna were just relaxing in the computer lab, when Ginny ran in. "Guys! Guess wha- Hey, where's Neville?"<p>

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know, being his normal annoying self somewhere."

Ginny made a confused face. "Isn't that him in the corner crying?"

Hermione looked at Neville, who was indeed in the corner, scornfully. "Oh. I thought I smelled the scent of a pathetic ignoramus."

Ginny sighed. "Hermione..."

The brunette shrugged. "What? I can't help it!"

Ginny shook her head. "Never mind... But guess what!"

Hermione looked at her curiously. "What?"

The other girl grinned. "Draco's BACK!"

Hermione fell to the ground. "WHAT?"

Ginny nodded. "Oh yeah."

Dumbledore came in suddenly. "Ooh, Draco~!"

Harry smirked. "Someone's happy."

Hermione pointed accusingly at Dumbledore. "HEY. I saw him first."

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Ooh, Hermione. Didn't know you felt that way."

Hermione blushed, and Draco ran in. "Where's my favorite girl!"

Dumbledore ran up blissfully. "RIGHT HERE!"

"What the F***?" The whole team said.

Draco pushed Dumbledore away disgustedly. "Hell no. Hermione!"

Hermione got up incredulously. "Seriously?"

Draco smiled. "Yup. Now gimme a hug."

She blushed, and walked into his open arms. "Well, since you're asking nicely..."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Get a room."

Everyone looked at him. "Ron!"

He whipped out a pair of sunglasses and put them on. "That's my name, don't wear it out."

Neville got up from the corner. "God, you people are weird."

Hermione whipped around. "GET IN THAT CORNER NOW!"

Neville whimpered. "O-okay..."

Hermione nodded. "And that is why I rock."

Draco nodded furiously. "Of course sweetheart."

Ginny looked at him weirdly. "Wow. Draco's... Changed?"

Dumbledore got up and started humming. Everyone fell to the ground and covered their ears, while Hermione just stood there calmly. She took out a gun and pointed it to his head. "Not on my watch you son of a banshee."

He broke out into song, and she winced. "Merlin..."

Suddenly, another Draco ran through the door and grabbed the gun from her. He shot Dumbledore, and the Draco who had come in previously. "Stupid people."

Hermione gaped. "W-what the-"

He looked at her scornfully. "That was a clone."

"Dang it."

Draco laughed. "Yeah. It was being controlled by someone in this group."

Ginny spoke up. "Who?"

Neville jumped up suddenly, and ran for the window, a controller falling from his hand as he sped away. Draco shot him quickly, and he fell. "To answer your question, Ginny, him."

Hermione shook her head. "Stupid boy."

He looked away. "My work here is done. Goodbye."

Hermione stepped closer. "Must you leave so soon?"

He grabbed her hand solemnly. "I'm sorry. I wish I could stay, but I am needed at the base."

"What base?"

"The intergalactic one. For you see... I am..."

"You are?"

"A Starship Ranger!"

Everyone gasped, and he turned back to Hermione. "My dear, I must leave, but first, let me have a token of your love."

"What the Hell? You do realize we're in the twenty-first century, right?"

Draco blinked. "Oh yeah. I totally knew that."

Hermione laughed. "You're so adorable."

He blushed, and Hermione gave him a kiss on the cheek. "There."

He looked at her. "I love you..."

She smiled at him. "I love you too... Now get the Hell out."

Draco ran away, and Hermione turned to the team. "What?"

Neville got up, rubbing his head, and the team groaned. "Dang it! He's still alive."

Dumbledore jumped off the ground suddenly. "OH YEAH BABY! PARTAY!"

Harry shook his head. "I have yet to remember why I joined."

Hermione elbowed him. "Tell me about it. We never even do Yearbook stuff."

Ginny grinned. "Why do you think I joined."

"Because you are a genuine person with a heart?"

"Where'd you get that? I though you were the genuine person here, Hermione!"

Hermione smiled. "Why, thank you."

"You all do realize that she sacrifices cats on the weekend, right?"

"I do NOT!"

Harry smiled knowingly at her, and she pouted. "I don't sacrifice cats!"

Ginny smiled, until she heard the next few words.

"Only kittens."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again! How was it? Good? Bad? Well, tell me by hitting the little "review" button at the bottom! I really would LOVE to hear from you all! Kay', see sou all next time :)<strong>

**~Azzie :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO! I'm back baby! Anyway, I decided to update this story considering the fact that it was just my BIRTHDAY and I wanted to type SOMETHING on my new LAPTOP! Yayses. Anyways, here you go! Another chapter of randomness that I wish would go on in OUR yearbook meetings. ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Very Hogwarts Yearbook<strong>

Hermione walked into Yearbook with her head in a book. She tripped on a cord and after getting off the ground, said incredulously, "That cord was _not_ here last week."

Harry looked up from his computer where he was playing some mundane platform game. "It was, you just never noticed it before."

Ron nodded. "You _are _pretty unobservant when you're reading."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and chucked her book at his head. Suddenly the whole world paused, and Neville appeared out of nowhere in front of Ron. Time resumed and the book smacked him straight in the face. He fell to the ground with his nose bleeding, and the whole crew jumped up and yelled, "SCORE!"

Dumbledore skipped through the door holding a leash. "Helloooo~!"

Everyone rolled their eyes, and Ginny shook her head. "Professor... What poor student have you kidnapped _this_ week?"

Before he could answer however, Luna crawled through the door, with a leash around her neck. "H-help me..."

Dumbledore snarled and started kicking her. "I thought I told you to shut the Hell _up_!"

Harry and Ron immediately ran and constrained the old man, while Hermione and Ginny released Luna, and leading her to a corner, put on her a blanket that Hermione had knit just a few seconds before. "What happened?" Hermione asked the shaking girl.

"H-he came to me when I was walking from Potions... He gave me a Butterbeer and said he'd show me Nargles..."

"And you believed him?"

Luna nodded shakily. "I know I shouldn't have... But I wanted to see the Nargles _ever_ so badly..."

Neville got up from his corner. "Nargles don't exist!"

Hermione threw a book at him without looking up, and he fell to the ground, his nose bleeding within a few seconds.

The team shook their heads sadly. "You'd think he'd know to quit by now..."

Dumbledore nodded. "Tell me about it."

"I wonder what time it is." Hermione said wonderingly.

"You have a watch on your wrist."

"I knew that."

Ginny sighed. "Now, as much as I enjoy our witty banter, I believe that we should we should actually start working."

Harry shook his head fervidly. "No! Don't you remember the _last _time we tried working?"

Ginny shuddered. "You mean when Vol-"

"DON'T SAY HIS NAME!"

"_He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, _came and... You know, I don't think I actually can handle recounting that story, as much as I think that the readers of this story would enjoy hearing it."

Off screen, a chorus of _AWWWWWW_'s rang out. The rest of the team looked at each other, confused. "What? Readers?"

Ginny waved her hand. "You don't need to know."

"Uh, okay?"

Suddenly a shot rang out and Dumbledore fell to the ground. Everyone started high-fiving each other. "HEADSHOT!"

Dumbledore got up and looked at them irritably. "I'm still alive."

Hermione blinked. "That awkward moment when..."

Harry grinned. "Your Yearbook leader dies and comes back?"

She shook her head. "No. When you forgot to hide your meat cleaver after sacrificing kittens."

"_What_?"

Hermione just smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>So? How was it? Good? Bad? Well, feel free to tell me, by hitting that little "Review" button at the bottom of your screen! Also, I am taking suggestions for what you want in the next chapter of 'A Very Hogwarts Yearbook'! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**~Azzie :)  
><strong>**_Love, Peace, and Rice 3_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, it's Azzie! Well, here's the new chapter! Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>A Very Hogwarts Yearbook<strong>

Hermione walked into Yearbook one day, laughing with Luna, Harry and Ron. When they walked in, they saw Ginny and Neville at computers, typing furiously, and Dumbledore tied to a chair, staining to break free from his bonds. Harry ran over and untied the gag that was on Dumbledore's mouth. "What happened?"

The old wizard frantically spoke. "You must stop them!"

Hermione ran over with Luna and Ron. "Why?"

"They're... They're... "

"What?"

The old wizard spasmed and shrieked, "WORKING!"

All of them gasped, and hurriedly ran to Ginny and Neville. "Please! Stop this!"

Ginny sneered at them while typing. "Why should we?"

"You _know_ what we're talking about. Like when... V-vol..."

Harry scoffed. "When _Voldemort_-" The others gasped and Harry continued. "When Voldemort came and-"

The window broke suddenly and The-Boy-Who-Lived growled. "Stop interrupting me!"

A hooded man came through the broken window and started cackling. "HAHAHAHAHA!"

The whole crew excluding Neville and Ginny just stared at him, and he coughed. "Ah, sorry about that," he said in a nasal voice.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "That voice... I know it."

The man rubbed his hood nervously. "You sure, I mean, I totally never tried to kill you before..."

Hermione spoke in a deadpan voice. "You _do _seem familiar."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah..."

The man seemed to shrink upon himself. "You're probably mistaking me for someone."

The-Boy-Who-Lived snapped his fingers. "That's it!"

The man sighed. "Oh crap."

Harry glared. "Voldemort!"

The hooded man threw off his hood, and sure enough, it was the nose-less psychopath. He sighed and snapped his fingers in the way of a certain weasel from Dora the Explorer. "Aw man!"

The boy ground his teeth. "Get the bloody hell out."

Voldemort whined. "Whyyyy?"

"You killed my parents!"

"Oh yeah..."

Harry shook his head disgustedly. "Sicko."

Voldemort put a hand to his chest. "How rude."

Hermione absently wondered, "Where's your nose?"

A tear rolled down the nose-less psychopath's face. "That is a _very_ sensitive subject."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "So is the subject of my parents."

Voldemort continued, crouching in the fetal position. "It was a very traumatizing experience."

"You wanna know what else was traumatizing? When you killed my parents!"

Hermione suddenly stomped her foot. "Harry James Potter! Stop this this instant! You are acting like a baby! Voldemort is over here reliving a traumatizing experience from his past, and you are over there whining about you dead parents!"

"B-but-"

"NO BUTS!" Hermione shrieked, "YOU ARE ACTING LIKE GARFIELD ON A MONDAY!"

Everyone gasped, and Dumbledore did a neck roll. "Oh no she _did_-n't!"

Voldemort stood up, and in a high voice responded, "Oh yes she _did_!"

They started talking about some frog chick who stole the shoes that they wanted, and Hermione and Ron looked at each other. "Well, that was strange."

"Tell me about it."

The room was suddenly silent, and Dumbledore obliviously continued his story. "And I was like; No Gandalf, _you_ look like _me."_

Voldemort snapped his fingers. "Oh no girl."

Dumbledore tossed his head. "Oh _yes_ girl."

The team just stared at them, and shook their heads. Suddenly, a chop rang out. Everyone looked at Hermione, who was standing over a decapitated kitten.

"_Crookshanks_?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'd normally write an abnormally long AN but I'm really tired so... Sorry :( Thanks for reading :)**

**~Azzie :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heey! It's Azzie! Anyway, I'm finally back, and since I really don't have much to say, I'll leave you with a slightly longer chapter, that made me laugh.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Very Hogwarts Yearbook<strong>

"Everyone else in the room can see it! Everyone else but _you-u_!"

Harry sighed as he stared at Hermione. "Are you done yet?"

The girl in question grinned as she continued singing. "Baby you light up my world like nobody else!"

Ron sauntered in then, plopping into the empty seat next to Harry. "What's up with Hermione?"

"She has a small condition called 'One Direction Infection. It's a small condition that affects some members of the female gender, causing them to continuously think of and sing One Direction songs." Luna piped up, swaying slightly.

"When did you get here?!"

"Baby you light up my world, like nobody else!" Hermione suddenly belted out. "The way that you flip your hair, it ain't hard to tell, you don't kno-o-ow! YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!"

Neville skipped in. "Oh, I'm here everyon- OH MY GOSH ARE WE SINGING?"

The team stood up and screamed, "NO!"

"But why not!"

Hermione suddenly stopped singing. "Neville..."

"Yes?"

Her voice suddenly became eerily calm. "I hear one more word out of your mouth, and I will put you on a bicycle with a whiny toddler and roll you down a hill so all your limbs break and fly away like one of those scarily violent Happy Wheels levels."

The group went silent, except for the sound of Dumbledore at his desk, chatting with Snape. Neville sadly hung his head, and crawled away to his corner, where he proceeded to write in his diary, wondering why everyone hated him.

Hermione grinned. "Now that the wimp's gone, what do you all want to do?"

Harry snorted. "You don't want to sing One Direction anymore?"

"I got bored."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Go figure."

"DOUBLE KILL!"

The group turned to face Ginny, who was sitting at a computer, busily clicking away.

"What...what are you doing?"

"Killing your family."

Ron flushed red. "I _am_ your family!"

"Point?"

Hermione laughed. "Rejected!"

Luna screamed and rolled around on the ground. "The Nargles are coming! They will eat our brains and suck out our children's intestines!"

"What in the _bloody _hell?"

Suddenly the windows broke, and zombies started to climb through. Luna took out a shotgun and started shooting. "I TOLD YOU ALL! The Nargles are here!"

"Holy mother of Gandalf."

"Son of a banshee."

"Bloody hell."

"We're all going to die."

Ginny triumphantly took out her phone. "Not before I Facebook this though!"

They team stared at her in disbelief. "This is a joke, right?"

"Psh. Do I _look_ like I'm kidding right now?"

She snapped a photo of her companions' dumbfounded faces, and uploaded it. Ron's phone buzzed, and as he checked it, his face went red. "Hey! Untag me right now!"

His sister grinned. "Not a chance!"

The ginger boy growled and lunged at his sister, who shrieked in laughter and ran away. As the two chased each other around, Hermione cleared her throat. "Uhm...you know there are zombies after us now, right?"

The two stopped, and Ginny cocked her hip. "I _know_, that's why I'm trying to Facebook this!"

Hermione facepalmed. "Sometimes I wonder how you all live with yourselves.

"Easy! WE START DRUNK SCIENCE!"

"Dumbledore..."

"IT'S THE FIRST MINE TURTLE!" Dumbledore gurgled and put the said tortoise on the ground. As they crowded around it in terror, Ginny burst through, and accidentally dropped her phone.

"Hello!"

After the yearbook club recovered from the explosion, Ginny sat down. "Well, that was fun."

Harry grinned, and Hermione raked her fingers through her hair. "What is so funny to you?!"

"I was just thinking...and I realized...that meeting certainly ended with a bang."

* * *

><p><strong>BADUM-TSS! Haha, I love all these bad jokes. And if you didn't get the Mine Turtle thing, go watch asdfmovies! They're totally hilarious. Anyway, I hope you all liked, and see you all soon!<strong>

**Peace, love, and rice...**

**~Azzie :)**


End file.
